This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Center for Biomedical Research (CBR) administrative component supports and enhances the biomedical research infrastructure and facilitates meeting the objectives and goals of the RCMI program. The staff of the CBR provides broad support services to faculty engaged in biomedical research, and oversees the administration and management of RCMI program activities. The CBR strengthens Tuskegee University's (TU) research infrastructure by promoting Biomedical Research and fostering growth of the PhD Program in Integrative Biosciences. The CBR accomplishes these goals by integrating theoretical with practical concepts to: a) advance interdisciplinary research with mentored relationships between senior and junior faculty at TU and abroad, b) increase and improve communication within the University and with external agencies to facilitate faculty success in obtaining extramural support, c) strengthen support services offered by the CBR and increase proposals, publications, and manuscript development by providing un-interrupted molecular and digital microscopy infrastructure to pilot project investigators, d) strengthen research application management, development and administration, e) enhance communication between the University administration and academic units, f) sponsor seminars, symposia and other activities that expose faculty, trainees and students to the latest biomedical findings, and g) mentor faculty into independent grant application development by implementing an intramural review process. The CBR co-sponsored invited scholars'seminars, faculty research conferences and symposia by leading speakers from US top universities. Meetings and recommendations of the Internal and External Advisory Committees have resulted in improved communication and funding through indirect costs return, additional faculty, new equipment and collaborations with other research oriented universities.